La Condena
by NaY D
Summary: Sakura siempre había vivido bajo una pauta 'Una buena acción por día.' ¿Qué sucede cuando dicha acción desencadena miles de reacciones en su mundo exterior e interior? Porque el camino al infierno, esta tapizado de buenas intenciones...
1. Prologo

**Prologo. La astucia del zorro.**

Sakura siempre había vivido bajo una pauta 'Una buena acción por día.'

Le resultaba bastante gratificante ver la cara de gratitud de alguien a quien hubiera ayudado o saber que, a pesar de lo que su mejor amiga pensara, la billetera que encontró en la calle llegaría sana y salva a su respectivo dueño después de dejarla en la estación de policía más cercana. Esa era la naturaleza de Sakura, una persona relajada, feliz y confiada.

Es por eso que ese día, que estaba lloviendo a cantaros ella no encontró ningún problema en cederle su paraguas a la señora encargada de la limpieza del lugar donde ella trabajaba y que tenía a su hijo en casa muy enfermo.

Como apenas había entrado a trabajar ahí hace escasa tres semanas, todavía no comprendía muy bien la finalidad y el funcionamiento del lugar. En el anuncio del periódico solo se especificaba que era una corporación pequeña, pero en vías de crecimiento y por eso estaban abriendo nuevas vacantes. Hasta ahora su trabajo había consistido en organizar papeleo, sacar fotocopias, enviar faxes y cosas por el estilo, nada demasiado exhaustivo o demandante, el horario era flexible, le quedaba cerca de su casa y la paga no era mala.

Después de mucho insistirle, la señora por fin tomo el paraguas de Sakura y se despidió, no sin antes agradecerle una y otra vez el amable gesto. Sakura se quedo un largo rato esperando a que la lluvia cediera un poco, pero como suele suceder en esos meses, la lluvia no hizo otra cosa más que disminuir un poco, de cualquier modo seguía siendo bastante densa. La chica comenzó a sentirse intranquila, viendo como conforme pasaba el tiempo el panorama se oscurecía cada vez más.

De un momento a otro decidió que lo más sencillo seria caminar hasta su casa como siempre, bajo la lluvia. Su estado físico siempre había sido envidiable y dudaba que un poco de agua pudiera hacerle verdadero daño, cuando era niña solía mojarse bajo la lluvia todo el tiempo ¿Qué diferencia podía haber ahora? Camino con paso tranquilo por las calles, maravillándose de lo desérticas que se veían, ni un alma podía ser vista, pasó cerca de la cafetería donde ella y sus colegas habían hecho el hábito de ir en sus descansos, por el estacionamiento publico en el cual nunca había un solo auto, por las ruinas de una antigua casa que la gente contaba había pertenecido en tiempos a una poderosa familia que fue dueña de mas de la mitad del vecindario, por el pequeño puente que conectaba la parte 'turística y laboral' del lugar con la parte habitacional, donde ella y muchas otras personas habitaban. En general, era un lugar apacible para vivir.

Llego a la entrada del edificio donde estaba su departamento y sacudió sus zapatos y exprimió un poco sus mojadas ropas y su cabello antes de entrar al lobby, no quería hacer un reguero de agua por doquier y que alguien resbalara por accidente, esas cosas suceden a menudo. Cuando entro en su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz y colocar un poco de agua a calentar en una ollita en la estufa, luego se dirigió al baño y tras quitarse la ropa mojada y depositarla en la cesta de ropa sucia, se puso su ropa para dormir, realmente no sentía ganas de bañarse en esos momentos ¡Lo haría mañana por la mañana!

Salió del baño y espero unos minutos más hasta que el agua estuvo hirviendo y se preparo una taza de café. Tomo su libro favorito y se metió en la cama, poniendo la taza de café en la mesita de noche, se quedo dormida leyendo.

Al día siguiente la señora de la limpieza le devolvió el paraguas prestado. Esta vez no estaba lloviendo. Sakura siguió su ruta habitual al salir del trabajo, pero poco después de pasar por la antigua casa pudo oír el sonido chirriante de las llantas de un coche frenando de golpe en el pavimento, al voltear pudo notar como un animal salía despavorido de debajo de auto y se escondía en un callejón cercano. Al principio Sakura pensó que el animal estaría bien, e intento seguir caminando, pero una punzada en su pecho y su fuerte sentido del bien hicieron que se cerciora por si misma que el animalito no había salido herido.

Se adentro en el callejón buscando entre las cajas y los botes de basura, al levantar una caja de cartón, un fuerte gruñido hizo que se asustara y retrocedieran unos pasos, volviendo a soltar la caja. Después de calmarse un poco volvió a quitar la caja y miro un cuadrúpedo de color naranja y amarillo mirarle con recelo.

La chica estiro un poco su mano y el animal soltó un leve gruñido, la mano retrocedió un poco pero volvió a intentarlo y esta vez logro posarla sobre la cabeza de aquel animal, acariciándolo cautelosamente, era bastante menudo, la primera vez que lo vio había pensado que era un gato de tamaño grade o un perro pequeño, no era diminuto pero cuando lo tomo con ambas manos y lo puso en sus piernas para buscar cualquier herida o contusión, noto que era bastante ligero.

-¿Un perro?- Lo miro mas detenidamente, acariciando el largo de su cola hasta llegar a la punta, notando lo suave y esponjosa que era. -No. Pareces más bien… - Lo miro más sorprendida aun. Si, definitivamente el animal era un zorro. - ¿Qué hace un zorro por aquí?- Se pregunto a si misma en voz alta mientras acariciaba el hermoso pelaje naranja del animal en su regazo.

Muchas teorías llegaron a su mente, pero la más lógica era que por ese barrio había muchos condominios para gente adinerada, gente con gustos extravagantes. Tal vez alguna de esas personas se dio el lujo de comprar un animal exótico como mascota y lo hubiera perdido, no era algo difícil de imaginar. Pero aunque tenía un collar, de este solo colgaba una placa con una efigie casi opaca de un espiral, ningún nombre, ninguna dirección, nada. Será difícil encontrar a su dueño.

-Vamos.- Dijo la chica incorporándose y tomando al animal en sus brazos. No estaba segura que tan bien entrenado estaba o si la seguiría como un perrito callejero, no creía que los zorros tuvieran ese instinto tan domestico, así que decidió no arriesgarse a que huyera y fuera atropellado por algún otro auto o atrapado por alguien menos benévolo con los animales que ella. ¿Era piel de zorro con la que hacían esos caros abrigos de los videos musicales? No estaba muy segura pero este animalito tenia un pelaje… exquisito, si, esa era la palabra. Era de una suavidad y frondosidad increíbles, su dueño debía cuidar enormemente de él. De ninguna manera podía tirarlo a su suerte en este mundo cruel y perverso.

Continuo su camino a casa sin darse cuenta como un par de ojos profundamente negros se posaban en su figura siguiéndola celosamente desde el interior de un lujoso auto negro. Como una sonrisa siniestra y sardónica es formada en aquel magnifico rostro mientras observa la manera en la que el animal se acurruca en los brazos de la chica, hundiendo su cabeza entre los pechos bien formados, inhalando la esencia de ese cuerpo tibio, de su alma misma, secretamente inspeccionando, analizando; pretendiendo sufrimiento y debilidad… inocencia.

El bastardo era mucho mejor actor de lo que él había pensado.

* * *

_El muchacho había estado largo rato contemplando la lluvia, tal vez la sola idea de aquellas gotas de liquido frio e hiriente pudiera calmar sus ímpetus un poco. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba calmar esta ansiedad pronto, antes de que se volviera loco, su mente divagaba siempre con las mismas imágenes y los mismos sonidos, pero entre el frenesí de sus propios pensamientos, su mirada logro distinguir del otro lado de la calle algo que llamo su atención, una vision extraña._

_En un instante sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas y su fino oído capta la presencia de su camarada y cómplice de antaño, los pequeños y ligeros pasos serian imperceptibles para cualquiera, menos para él, después de todo este tiempo solo él podía advertir su presencia sin siquiera abrir los ojos. El elegante zorro aprovecho el estado semi relajado de su amigo para saltar sobre su hombro y mirar mejor que era lo que tanto le fascinaba sobre este panorama deprimente. Cuando miro a la chica con extraños cabellos rosas del otro lado, supo exactamente lo que tanto había asombrado al muchacho._

_**-Tú y yo somos de la misma calaña... Sabemos usar bien la espada.- **__Comenzó a hablar el zorro, mientras se acomodaba más plácidamente sobre los hombros del chico de tez indeleblemente blanca y cabello azabache.__** -Mira a esa niñita, sin tacones y falda larga.- **__Le susurro al oído mientras ambos miraban pasar a la chica bajo la lluvia, completamente empapada._

_-Hn.- Fue la única respuesta audible proporcionada por el muchacho, pero el zorro, que lo conocía perfectamente podía notar la urgencia y el deseo recorrer las venas del chico, lo sintió a punto de pararse e ir tras ella._

_**-Tranquilo, tranquilo mi fiel camarada.- **__Exclamo el animal suavemente, calmándolo. __**-Esa chiquilla tan mustia, tan santa... en su vida ha tenido un hombre con una espada.- **__Mientras decía esto su cola se mecía de un lado a otro juguetonamente, notando cada reacción que sus palabras sacaban de su joven amigo._

_Ambos miraron como la chica caminaba, lentamente, contoneando sus caderas por la inercia natural de sus pasos. Como la ropa mojada se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel, no llevado un suéter especialmente abrigador y la tela de su falda no era de gruesa lana o poliéster, parecía más bien de ligero algodón. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Salir así, con esta lluvia._

_Pero esa, esa no era una de las inquietudes de ninguno de los extraños personajes._

_**-Solo mira esos senos… ¡Y mira esas nalgas!- **__Continuo el animal, cada vez mas eufórico, casi tanto como su acompañante.__** -Muy probablemente a la cándida señorita le gustaría un hombre con una buena espada.- **__Mientras sus negras orbes miraban a la chica desaparecer de su visión, una sonrisa se acuno en los labios del chico y su mano bajo a la altura de su cintura de donde colgaba una fina y larga katana, aquella mano se cerro alrededor de la empuñadura y comenzó un obsceno movimiento de arriba abajo._

_El zorro descendió de sus hombros y se perdió en la inmensidad de las sombras tras de él._

* * *

**N.A:** Se que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de los otros fics y sinceramente ¡Lo estoy haciendo! pero esta es una idea que no me pude sacar de la cabeza por mas que lo intente. Lo escribí de rápido, siguiendo la racha de inspiración del momento, se que es cortito, pero es solo el prologo y... no se que decir sobre esto solo que espero que les intrigue tanto como a mi.


	2. Capitulo 1

**N.A: **Antes que nada. Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y en contestación a uno que me dejo **Shadehana **diré que: Primeramente… ¡El nuevo capitulo de **ROS!** Ya esta puesto! Espero que lo leas y me dejes tu opinión. Ahora, con respecto a la historia y la forma de plasmar ciertas cosas, bueno, en este capitulo me parece que podemos ver mas de la personalidad de cada personaje que no podría haber sido explorada en el prologo porque el prologo es eso mismo, una introducción. No se si te referias a esto o a la historia... o a la redaccion je je

* * *

**La gratitud del mendigo.**

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Sakura mirando extrañamente el objeto que había sido puesto frente a ella sobre la mesa.

-Una recompensa.- Repuso serenamente el hombre sentado al otro lado.

Era un domingo por la mañana y al estar libre de trabajo Sakura había quedado de verse con el supuesto dueño del animal que había encontrado hace tres días. Después de encontrarlo Sakura se dio a la tarea de diseñar unos sencillos volantes, imprimirlos en su trabajo y pegarlos por los lugares mas concurridos de las cercanías y en su trabajo. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que al día siguiente recibió la llamada de un hombre que dijo ser el dueño. En su cartel Sakura no había especificado muchas cosas, solo que se trataba de un zorro que estaba perdido y el número de contacto. Tras hacer una amplia descripción sobre el animal, el hombre menciono el collar que colgaba del cuello del zorro, lo detalló íntimamente y ella estuvo conforme.

Se tomo unos segundos en analizar con la vista el objeto y al hombre en cuestión. Una recompensa sonaba lógico, aunque no podía estar segura en que consistía realmente, dado que se trataba de un saquito de tela de color azul marino, la 'verdadera' recompensa debía estar adentro, supuso Sakura. Luego observo unos segundos como el hombre continuaba acariciando con una mano la cabeza del animal que había tomado asiento en una silla al lado suyo, como si se tratara de un invitado mas, se dio cuenta de que realmente quería a su mascota y por su vestimenta y el lugar que eligió para su reunión se daba por sentado que contaba con medios para ofrecer una cantidad considerable si así lo deseaba. Aun así ella no sentía la necesidad de obtener algo de la situación más que la satisfacción de haber hecho lo que le dictaba su conciencia.

-Oh, no es necesaria. Solamente estoy haciendo lo que es correcto.- Contesto Sakura, miro su reloj, luego ofreció una sonrisa cordial al hombre y a su mascota y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Que curioso… ¿Siempre haces lo que es correcto?- Pregunto el hombre. La pregunta hizo que Sakura se detuviera en el proceso de acomodar la silla en la que había estado sentada previamente para mirarlo confundida.

-Eso intento.- Contesto secamente, pero el hombre no la veía a ella, su mirada estaba fija en el zorro que yacía junto a el, continuaba acariciándolo, como si realmente no le hubiera importado si recibía una respuesta o no.

-¿Aun y cuando vaya en contra de tus deseos?- Pregunto de nuevo el hombre aun sin fijar su atención en ella.

Por alguna razón encontraba su tono, su actitud y sus preguntas ofensivas, como si se estuviese burlando de ella, de sus creencias o su carácter. Pero no estaba en ella ser una persona grosera, y normalmente cuando alguien le hacia una pregunta civilmente siempre se sentía con el deber de contestarla.

-Nunca ha ido en contra de mis deseos. Tengo una vida plena, no necesito nada más.- Hablo mientras acomodaba su silla por completo y lo encaró nuevamente. El hombre por fin la veía, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, se había quitado los lentes oscuros y Sakura pudo suponer de donde sacaba esos aires tan prepotentes, el hombre era bastante… increíblemente atractivo. No es que no lo hubiera notado desde el momento en que lo conoció pero solo ahora que había visto una pisca de su personalidad reflejada en sus ojos tan negros fue que analizo todo en conjunto. Obviamente era un tipo que no estaba acostumbrado a oír la palabra 'No', en especial viniendo de una mujer.

-¿En serio?- Esta vez el tipo dejo escapar una partícula demasiado cargada de burla en su pregunta.

-… Si.- Contesto entre dientes Sakura. -Ahora disculpe pero tengo mu-

-¿No existe nada que te haga falta?- Le interrumpió, posando su mano levemente sobre la mesa como para impedir que la chica continuara con su tarea, ya fuera la de irse o seguir hablando.

-No.- El tono de Sakura se volvió más cortante, casi rayando en lo grosero. Lo cual era muy raro, no estaba acostumbrada a que unas simples y aparentemente inofensivas preguntas quebraran su temperamento, la mayoría del tiempo la gente pensaba que ni siquiera tenía uno, debido a su forma de ser, tan afable con casi cualquiera.

El hombre llevo esa mano a su pecho, mirando a Sakura peticionariamente. -Me sentiría extremadamente mal si no pudiera darte nada a cambio. Naruto es muy importante para mí.- Para acentuar su punto, le ofreció un par de palmaditas sobre la cabeza al animal con la otra mano quien correspondió al gesto alegremente.

Esa muestra de afecto mutuo enterneció a Sakura, ahora si podía afirmar con toda certitud que el animal le pertenecía y que hizo muy bien al reunirlos de nuevo. -Créame, con saber que cuidara bien de él es mas que suficiente.

Ese comentario lejos de dejar conforme al hombre solo enfatizo más aquella mueca de entretenimiento en el inmaculado rostro que tanto enervaba a Sakura.

-… ¿Él? ¿Cómo sabes que es macho?- Pregunto alzando una fina ceja negra.

La pregunta la saco un poco de balance ¿Estaba bromeando? -Me parece que es bastante obvio.-

El hombre miro analíticamente al zorro, que en estos momentos limpiaba su pelaje con su lengua afanosamente. -¿Eso crees? Siempre pensé que sus 'Atributos' eran demasiado pequeños para ser normales.-

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió y divirtió a Sakura grandemente. Después de que el hombre hubiera soltado su comentario y una risita sarcástica pareciera que el animal hubiese entendido perfectamente lo que dijo, ya que dejo la tarea a la que tan religiosamente se había entregado y miro a su dueño con un esguince, gruñéndole calladamente. Más que dueño y mascota parecían íntimos amigos.

_-Machos, siempre pensando en el tamaño. Todos son igual de inseguros.- _Pensó Sakura divertidamente moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación. Como casi cualquier mujer, nunca había entendido completamente ese trauma que tienen los hombres (Y al parecer cualquier especie masculina.) con el tamaño.

-¿Es que tú nunca piensas en el tamaño?

La pregunta la devolvió a la realidad, al momento presente y miro al hombre contrariada ¿Había pensado en voz alta? Este tipo la sacaba de quicio a cada momento. -¿Disculpe?

-O también eres de las que va por la vida predicando que el tamaño no importa.- Tenia ambos codos apoyados en la mesa los dedos de las manos entrecruzados frente a su barbilla, la mirada fija en ella, esperando su respuesta… esa sonrisita insensata siempre presente.

Sakura no quería perder su paciencia, solo deseaba irse de una buena vez, afianzo mejor su bolso tipo mensajero a su hombro, evitando el contacto visual a propósito mientras contestaba. -No es algo que vaya 'predicando'… Como sea, me alegra que haya encontrado a su mascota. Si no le molesta, tengo que irme y-

-Antes de eso, me temo que tendré que insistir en que reciba mi oferta.- La interrumpió de nuevo, obligándola a mirarle con una ligera mueca de enojo enmarcando su rostro, mueca que él decidió ignorar o que tal vez simplemente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. -Como ya he dicho antes, Naruto es mucho más que una mascota.

Sakura cerro los ojos un segundo, tomo un rápido respiro y contesto lo mas cortésmente posible. -Y yo ya he dicho que no es necesario.

-Pero lo es. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

¿Por qué tanta maldita insistencia? Hacia que la mente de Sakura diera vueltas buscando la lógica, pero siempre terminaba en la peor de las conclusiones, algo raro sucedía. Lo miro de soslayo, la determinación estaba cincelada en sus ojos ¿Acaso no iba a darse por vencido? Algo dentro de Sakura sabía que eso era virtualmente imposible.

-¿Si acepto su regalo me dejaría irme?- Pregunto mostrando una sonrisa falsa, alargo su brazo sobre la mesa y estaba a punto de tomar el saquito de tela cuando el hombre lo jalo, apartándolo de su alcance unos centímetros. Ella lo miro incrédula y enojada.

¿A que estaba jugando?

-Depende.- Contesto insidiosamente. -Tienes que aceptarlo de corazón, de otra manera no significaría nada.- La miro fijamente, esta vez no sonrió, hablaba en serio.

Sakura puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra acaricio su cabello en forma impacientada. -¿No le parece eso irrelevante? Prácticamente me esta obligando a aceptarlo.

El tipo se recargo sobre el respaldo de su silla y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra. -No lo mires como una imposición… ni siquiera como un premio.- Movía su mano izquierda en círculos en el aire, como buscando las palabras mas adecuadas en su cabeza. -Intenta pensar en esto como un gesto de gratitud. Tú misma deberías saber lo que se siente que tus intenciones sean descalificadas tan groseramente.

Sakura abrió grandemente los ojos. Había dado justo en el blanco ¿No había sido exactamente eso lo que cruzo su mente hace unos momentos? Desconfianza, recelo ¿Cuántas veces la gente había asumido erróneamente que la naturaleza de sus actos era avara? No le era difícil imaginarse una situación en la que alguien se hubiera burlado de su comportamiento, tan 'extrañamente honesto' según ellos, o que alguien, creyendo siempre lo peor rehuyera de su ayuda desinteresada. No es que se creyera la Madre Teresa de Calcuta pero… era tan difícil hacer lo correcto cuando a tu alrededor nadie parece apoyarte.

-Esta bien.- Suspiro derrotada y volvió a largar su mano para tomar el saquito de tela, esta vez exitosamente. Lo miro en su mano y luego miro al hombre nuevamente. -Gracias… supongo.

-No. Gracias a usted señorita Haruno.

No perdió tiempo, tan pronto hubiesen salido esas palabras de la boca de aquel extraño y ella ya estaba en la puerta del lugar. Solo después de entrar a su departamento, depositar su bolso en la mesa de la sala y prender el televisor se le ocurrió que… No recordaba haberle dicho su apellido a ese hombre.

_De un momento a otro el hombre se presiono contra su espalda aun más y ella pudo apreciar su aroma. Llevaba un perfume caro, no había duda, pero… no era ese olor lo que realmente alcanzaba su olfato. Era… era algo debajo de esa fragancia, un olor muy particular que parecía emanar de cada poro del hombre mismo, como su esencia natural._

_Sintió grandes y fuertes manos sobre sus caderas, el pecho del hombre que se acercaba más y más a su espalda con cada respiro, su aliento húmedo y calcinante sobre su cuello. Pero mas podía sentir algo duro clavándose y frotándose insistentemente entre sus nalgas._

_-Su espada me molesta._

_El hombre soltó un chasquido travieso y murmuro en su oído. -Esto no es una espada Sakura… a menos que tú quieras ser su funda._

-Sakura.

Oír su nombre fue suficiente para romper el sortilegio de su ensueño matutino. Miro a su jefa inmediata de oficina mientras pestañeaba para acostumbrarse a su regreso a la realidad.

-¿Si?

-El director quiere hablar contigo.- Le informo amable pero urgentemente.

-¿Conmigo?- La redundancia de su pregunta la hizo sentir un poco tonta unos segundos después, le había oído perfectamente pero su cerebro todavía no parecía coordinarse muy bien y no pudo evitar formular esa pregunta.

-Si.- Contesto la joven mujer con tono casual pero con un hilo de inquisición en su voz.

Sakura le agradeció el recado y se paro para dirigirse hacia la oficina principal, a pesar de nunca haber entrado en ella sabia donde se encontraba, había sido parte de un tour de introducción a la empresa. Decir que era extraño ser llamada así de repente por el director mismo no era necesario, todo empleado sabe que eso solo puede significar buenas o malas noticias. Sakura esperaba que fueran buenas, no tenía recolección de alguna falta mayor en sus actividades laborales, tal vez había estado un poco distraída, como hace unos momentos, pero esto no había interferido gravemente con su desempeño.

Se sentía tremendamente cansada y lo que menos necesitaba esta mañana eran problemas. No había podido dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido hace tres noches. O más bien dicho, en el pequeño preámbulo de lo que hubiera sido un sueño, se había despertado inmediatamente después de eso. Extrañamente no se sobresalto en lo mas mínimo, sencillamente abrió sus ojos y ya estaba plenamente despierta, como si los previos minutos de ensueño no hubieran ocurrido. Y lo peor era que hasta el día de hoy todavía no podía pegar un ojo en la noche o el día.

No había logrado ver el rostro del hombre en sus sueños pero sentía que era alguien que ya conocía y no un producto de su fantasía como suele suceder en el mundo onírico. Pensó en su significación pero no hallaba una respuesta satisfactoria, quizá su subconsciente intentaba hacerle ver que necesitaba de la compañía de un hombre en su vida, pero eso era altamente dudoso. Una posible conexión se hizo clara cuando el día de ayer, mientras intentaba comer con Ino en una cafetería cercana a su trabajo, sin previo aviso llego a su mente la imagen del hombre del zorro.

Vaya ¡Se había olvidado de él por completo!

Habían pasado seis días y ahora se podía sorprender a si misma ante la falta tan preponderante de interés que mostro su poderosa imaginación en el asunto. El hombre era increíblemente guapo y lo suficientemente carismático como para enamorarse a primera vista, en cualquier otra circunstancia su romántica y a veces frívola mentecita ya habría elucubrado mil posibles encuentros con un hombre de tales cualidades, mil formas de iniciar conversaciones, futuras salidas… besos posteriores.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, ni el primer día, ni el segundo, ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad de comentárselo a su mejor amiga, ya fuera como chisme romántico o anécdota trivial. Era como si su mente hubiera borrado ese encuentro por completo de su memoria de datos. De hecho, hasta ese momento no había vuelto a pensar en él y esto le había resultado como un acontecimiento completamente extraño. Pensar en él se sintió forzado, como si… como si de repente su imagen hubiera sido incrustada en su cerebro contra su voluntad.

Llego a la oficina principal y toco suavemente en la puerta antes de entrar.

-Adelante.- Se oyó la respuesta desde el interior y Sakura se quedo paralizada un segundo ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes?

Abrió un poco la puerta y al principio no vio a nadie pero al adentrarse mas y cerrar la puerta tras de si pudo mirar de soslayo a un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella sirviéndose una taza, de café supuso Sakura, frente a una mesita de mármol blanco al lado derecho de la puerta.

-Fui llamada por el director.- Informo la razón de su visita de modo muy educado y cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta y se apoyo sobre la mesita cruzando un pie sobre el otro mirándola lozanamente Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. -¿Usted?

-Si. Yo soy el director de esta empresa.- El hombre apunto con su largo y fino dedo índice a la pequeña placa que estaba sobre el escritorio donde se podía leer 'Sasuke Uchiha' bajo el puesto antes mencionado. -Tiene mala cara señorita Haruno ¿No durmió bien anoche?- Pregunto mientras se apartaba de la mesita de mármol y caminaba en dirección a Sakura, quedando a una distancia de medio metro mas o menos de ella, mirándola fijamente a la cara.

-¿Usted es el director?- Sakura ignoro por completo la pregunta, su rostro fallaba en ocultar que su sorpresa era mayúscula y nuevamente se encontró haciendo preguntas enteramente redundantes. Sin embargo esta vez no había dirigido su pregunta a nadie más que a si misma, el hombre debió haberlo notado puesto que no se esforzó en dar respuesta a la pregunta hecha. Sakura pestañeo nuevamente para volver a su entorno.-Me parece increíble que trabajara aquí y no lo supiera.- Esta vez su comentario si iba dirigido al hombre frente a ella.

-A mi no.- Contesto Sasuke, dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza que en realidad contenía un líquido claro, pudiera ser té pensó automáticamente Sakura. Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia su escritorio. -Hasta hace poco yo tampoco sabia de tu existencia.

Sakura miro firmemente su espalda, analizando toda su persona física desde este ángulo, su cabello, su forma de caminar, sus anchos hombros, sus largas piernas. Seguía siendo muy impresionante por decir algo, luego su mirada se poso en la placa con su nombre. Analizo el último comentario hecho por él y contesto con una sonrisa ensimismada. -Es extraño ¿No cree?

Y en realidad le parecía extraño, hasta ahora no había reparado en que nunca se molesto en saber su nombre, cuando quedo en reunirse con él el reconocimiento mutuo había sido por el lugar, el numero de la mesa y la particularidad de que Sakura llevaba al animal con ella. Si, increíblemente podía llegar a ser así de despistada. Ni siquiera recordaba si en cierto punto ella le había dejado saber su nombre completo, por lo que recordaba él probablemente ya lo sabia.

-En lo mas mínimo.- Contesto Sasuke mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el borde de la placa con su nombre inscrito en ella. -Ni siquiera me parecería extraño que hayas soñado conmigo… Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego.- Sentencio sin esperar respuesta, rodeo su grande, fino y irrebatiblemente caro escritorio negro y tomo asiento detrás de el.

-Ahora nos atañe algo mas serio señorita Haruno.

Su voz había cambiado en un segundo, ahora era profunda y áspera, llena de autoridad… y recriminación. Antes de que ella pudiera relacionar este cambio con alguna de sus acciones dos hombres uniformados entraron a la oficina y se plantaron firmemente a ambos lados de ella. Eran policías.

Sakura miro inquisitivamente a ambos hombres y luego al hombre sentado frente a ella. -¿Por ejemplo?- Se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de ocultar la incertidumbre en su voz.

-Por ejemplo el hecho de que robar no es solo ilegal si no completamente bajo.-La forma en la que fue dicho demostraba más seguridad y autoridad de la que ella hubiera podido recaudar en años, pocos ignorarían esa forma de hablar. -Más aun cuando esta empresa le dio la bienvenida sin ningún tipo de traba.- Y sin embargo, lo que decía no tenía cavidad en el entendimiento de Sakura ¿De que demonios hablaba?

-¿Que?- Pregunto Sakura sin poder esconder su desconcierto con la situación.

-Señorita, se nos ha reportado que usted podría ser la culpable de la desaparición del 'Chidori Nagashi'.- Contesto uno de los guardias.

Sakura trago saliva y lo miro llena de confusión. -¿Chidori Nagashi?... Jamás había oído de tal cosa.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto el oficial con una mueca que mostraba lo poco que confiaba en sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que si.- Se defendió firmemente Sakura.

-Esta asegurando que si en estos momentos buscáramos en su departamento ¿No hallaríamos nada? ¿Una invaluable pieza de joyería que ha pertenecido a la familia Uchiha por décadas por ejemplo?- Cuestiono el otro policía mientras aprisionaba ligeramente el brazo de la joven entre una de sus poderosas manos, para evitar, como les habían estipulado, cualquier reacción violenta o un posible escape.

Toda esta situación estaba resultando ilógica, completa, notablemente ilógica. Tanto que la mente de Sakura no parecía poder asimilar las palabras del hombre y sus acciones al mismo tiempo, miro la mano del hombre sobre su brazo, pero antes de intentar liberarse como haría cualquiera en su situación, su mente opto por analizar primeramente lo que le había sido comunicado ¿Una joya? Lo único cercano a una joya que ella poseía era su reloj de pulso, una barata imitación.

Luego su mirada se paseo desesperadamente por toda la oficina, buscando una veta de ayuda o lógica a esta situación, hasta que recayó sobre el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio... –No.- Mascullo acremente, el acido circunvalando la palabra mientras el rompecabezas cobraba completa claridad en su mente. La imagen de un saquito color azul marino apareció inherentemente en su cabeza ¡Ni siquiera había dado un vistazo a su interior! Indudablemente seguía ahí, en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama donde lo había dejado aquel domingo, se reprimió a si misma ¿Cómo pudo haber relegado ese detalle? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que algo de esa naturaleza estaba en su poder? Al parecer su psique no solo había decidido olvidar a aquel hombre sino cualquier cosa que pudiera haberse desprendido de aquel encuentro con él.

-El 'Chidori Nagashi' es un objeto invaluable. No solo para la familia Uchiha si no para la ciudad en si.

La voz a su izquierda y el aumento de la presión en el agarre de su brazo hizo que Sakura desviara obligatoriamente su mirada del objeto de su desprecio mas reciente y lo dirigiera ahora hacia el oficial que la miraba extrañamente mas aburrido que severo mientras hablaba.

-¡Yo no robe nada!- Se desprendió de aquella mano como si quemara o estuviera llena de inmundicia.

-¿Tiene como probarlo?- Pregunto el oficial a su derecha, su voz dejaba oír su tono un tanto ansioso, como si hubiera dicho esa frase tantas veces que el solo hecho de tener que repetirla una vez mas pudiera volverlo loco.

-Yo… ¡Yo no robe nada!- Repitió mirando fijamente al hombre sentado frente a ellos. Él por su parte, parecía genuinamente contento relegando su papel al de un simple espectador en la escena. Lo miro directamente a la cara y le sorprendió el cinismo, la burla en sus ojos, era difícil no verla. La indignación y la rabia subió por su cuerpo y se encontró a si misma lanzándose hacia él lista para atacarlo. -¡Maldito bastardo!... ¡Fue una trampa!

-¡Señorita, cálmese por favor!- Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar dos pasos, ambos policías se habían afianzado fuertemente de ella y luchaban por mantenerla lejos del hombre.

-¡Suéltenme!- Los gritos, los forcejeos y los insultos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Sakura y ocasionalmente de uno de los policías, el que parecía mas viejo y hastiado de su labor. Ambos hombres intentaban calmar a la chica, al parecer toda razón había escapado de ella, no oía palabras y se contorsionaba violentamente entre el agarre de los oficiales, solo deseaba acercarse al director con intenciones poco confiables.

-Así no resolveremos nada.- La voz de Sasuke se oyó por fin y se erguió en toda su estatura. -Genma ¿Me permiten un momento a solas con la señorita Haruno?- Hablo calmadamente, dirigiéndose al oficial mas joven. Este intercambio una mirada significativa con el director y asintió levemente, miro a su compañero e hizo una señal con la cabeza señalando la puerta.

Tan pronto salieran los oficiales de la oficina Sasuke tomo asiento nuevamente y gesticulo con una mano para que Sakura hiciera lo mismo en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Se movía ágil y suavemente, su cabello era del mismo negro profundo que sus ojos, ojos cautelosos e invariablemente inteligentes, con una boca codiciosa. -Sakura.

Escucho su nombre salir de aquella boca y se encontró odiándolo, su nombre, esa voz, la mirada en esos ojos. No tomo asiento, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. -¿Qué quiere de mí?- Pregunto lentamente, aunque lo que realmente quería era atar a ese hombre a una silla y sacarle cada palabra a golpes.

Sasuke solo rió, la desinhibida, aterciopelada risa que cualquier mujer encontraría irresistible. -¿No te resulta obvio ya?- Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Después de someter a un rápido escrutinio todas sus teorías, Sakura todavía no encontraba una respuesta clara. -Honestamente no.

-¿Por lo regular, qué es lo que cualquier hombre quiere de una mujer?

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sakura encontró que de golpe le faltaba el aliento, mil cosas se hubieran podido sustraer de aquella pregunta pero solo una, la más simple, como lo dicta la ciencia parecía ser la correcta. Su indignación y vergüenza, mezclados sorpresivamente con el más fino tinte de miedo hizo que empezara a sudar por la frente y las manos.

La densidad del ambiente aumentaba en cada instante y se fue trasladando al interior de su pecho. Miro severamente al hombre contra el cual pudo sentir toda clase de escrúpulos y censuras desde el instante en que lo conoció. -Preferiría ir a-

-¿A la cárcel? Lo dudo.- Finalizo Sasuke por ella.

Sakura no replico inmediatamente ante eso, Sasuke tenia algo sino es que mucha razón ¿Qué persona cuerda, sabiéndose inocente se recluye tan calmadamente en una celda? Mas irónico aun ¿Cuando fue que su libertad se redujo a algo tan trivial como tener sexo con su jefe? Un jefe altamente bien parecido. Con todo y la sencillez que parecía contener la tarea, no se sentía capaz de llevarla a cabo tan fácilmente.

-No entiendo su comportamiento.- Farfullo mas para si que para que él la escuchara. -¿Qué le hice yo? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce!- Grito.

-¿No lo hace eso mas excitante?- La pregunta brillaba por su descaro.

-¿Qué gana con esto? ¿Qué clase de satisfacción puede obtener obligando a una mujer a acostarse con usted?- Hablo quedamente, tratando de calmarse, intentando como había dicho, comprender la situación, hallar otra salida.

-Físicamente hablando, la misma que si la mujer fuera consiente supongo. Pero no podría saberlo, nunca he obligado a una mujer a nada.

-¿Y como llama a esto?

-Te estoy dando opciones.- La chulería con la que hablaba no tenia nombre.

Era suficiente, era más que suficiente. Al diablo con entender algo, solucionaría esto a su manera. -Pues sus opciones no me convencen. Hablare yo misma con la policía.- Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera tocar la manija, la voz del hombre llego a sus oídos, tan clara y fuerte como si este estuviera a pocos centímetros detrás de ella.

-Antes de que lo hagas, sin embargo. Me siento obligado a hacerte saber que soy dueño de gran parte de esta ciudad.- Puntualizo calmadamente.

-Y yo me siento obligada a decirle lo poco que me importa.- Sakura volteo y se sorprendió de encontrarlo exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que había estado, a casi tres metros de ella.

-Pues debería. ¿Quién crees que ayudo al alcalde a ganar su posición?- No parecía particularmente molesto o fastidiado con tener que explicarle las cosas, es mas, parecía como si precisamente hubiese querido y provocado esa situación. -¿Ves todo el nuevo equipo e instalaciones policiales? ¿Las mejoras a la ciudad? ¿Quién crees que es socio mayoritario de casi cualquier compañía de por aquí?

Ella oyó sin moverse lo que Sasuke decía, era obvio a donde quería llegar con aquellas estimaciones. Todo había sido planeado desde un principio y ella como tonta había caído en el juego, él tenía el poder, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Aun así se arriesgaría a probar su suerte.

-No soy una prostituta.- Farfullo en voz baja.

-¿Acaso te he ofrecido dinero en algún momento?- Preguntó haciendo una fingida mueca de ofensa que Sakura fácilmente deshecho.

-Sabe bien que no se trata de eso.- Su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su brazo izquierdo, clavando su mirada en el alfombrado suelo. -No s… es impropio... obligar a alguien a…- Cerro los ojos, intentando ocultar el retraimiento que le daba el solo pensarlo.

-Insisto. Tienes opciones.- Dijo en un tono que sugería la mas sincera lucidez. Cuando el cuello de la chica se enderezo como un resorte y los verdes ojos, llenos de inculpación se posaron en él, dio un suspiro y llevo una mano a su pecho. -No es mi culpa que no sean las mejores.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-Ah, cierto.- La maldita sonrisa volvió a hacer su hogar en los finos labios de Sasuke.

Le repugnaba que el tipo quisiera sustraerse a sus preguntas y a sus quejas de una manera tan animosamente bromista.

-Vamos Sakura. No puede ser tan difícil escoger.- Sentencio mientras arreglaba su corbata casualmente.

Sintió un odio incomprensible hacia él, fuera de los sentimientos que la extorsión esencial del asunto le engendraba, no lograba poder convencer o doblegar su propia voluntad a la de este hombre. En cuanto cruzaba por su mente cualquier tipo de concesión, un reproche y una negación aun mas grandes se hacían omnipresentes en todo su ser.

-Te has entregado a otros hombres ¿no? Apuesto a que más de uno ni siquiera te importaba.- De nuevo, el tono era completamente casual, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

-¡Yo no soy una cualquiera!

-Como ya dije, nadie esta diciendo que lo seas.- Se defendió calmadamente. -Y nos acusan a los hombres de ser machistas cuando tú, como mujer, te ofendes de que te atribuyan algo tan natural como tener sexo ¿No se supone que eso es lo que quiere toda mujer? ¿No ser juzgada, al igual que un hombre por su vida sexual? No era una ofensa, solo estaba estableciendo un hecho.- Finalizo dando otro elegante sorbo a su taza.

-Usted no sabe nada de mí.- Volteo el rostro energéticamente hacia un lado en un gesto casi infantil.

-Se mas de lo que crees.- Ese comentario llamo su atención y lo miro inquisitivamente. -Sé que tu primer novio Shota no significo nada en tu vida mas que un dolor entre las piernas y una mancha de sangre difícil de quitar en tus sabanas favoritas.

Los ojosa de Sakura no fallaron en abrirse enormemente y sus labios se separaron un poco, dejando escapar un quejido, como si alguien hubiera arrojado un balde de agua helada sobre ella.

-Se que tu cuarto novio…- Se quedo pensando unos momentos. -¿Es correcto utilizar ese termino? ¿Novio? Sai fue solo una forma de vengarte de tu ex novio, no pareciste muy forzada cuando se lo cediste a tu amiga Ino un mes después, después de haberte acostado con él la misma tarde que lo conociste.

Mientras permitía que sus palabras penetraran por un momento, lo miro con una emoción escrita en el rostro que ni siquiera ella podría haber definido. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, lo aceptaba y no se defendía contra ello, y sin embargo, apenas hubo resonado su última palabra, se extendió por toda la estancia un velo de irrealidad y ficción.

¿Cómo sabia todo esto? Aquel detalle sobre sus sabanas era algo que nadie, nadie sabia, ni siquiera el mismo Shota ¿Quién era exactamente este hombre? ¿Era siquiera humano? Mirando el inmaculado rostro varonil pensó que tal vez no querría saberlo realmente.

-No te quiebres la cabeza pensando en como lo se. Mejor piensa cuidadosamente cual va a ser tu decisión.

-Yo…

-Sakura, en realidad solo se trata de hacer lo correcto.- Sentencio condescendiente.

Esa, su última palabra pareció caer con un gran estruendo, letra por letra delante de ella y algo en su interior se agito en puro arrebato.

-¿Lo correcto? No me haga reír ¿que tiene esto que ver con lo que esta bien o mal?

Sasuke miro hacia el techo y pareció pensarlo un momento mientras juntaba los dedos de ambas manos frente a su boca. -Bueno, no sería correcto que tus amigos sufran por tus errores ¿No crees?- Le dedico una mirada taimada, esperando su reacción, buscándola. -Hablando de Sai e Ino, me parece que no han pagado los últimos tres meses de renta de su departamento ¿Te has preguntado quien es dueño de ese edificio? Seria una lastima que de la noche a la mañana se quedaran en la calle, porque debes saber que también se donde trabajan ambos y… bueno, creo que sabes a donde voy con esto.

Había escuchado con toda claridad, palabra por palabra su deplorable discurso, sin atreverse todavía a desear saber como es que él sabía todo esto. La aterciopelada voz masculina volvió a escucharse antes de que ella pudiera comprometer cualquier curso de acción.

-Tampoco es correcto que el de por si pobre sustento que le brindas a tu familia sea recortado por tu estancia en la cárcel.- Luego dio un fiero golpe sobre la mesa con su mano derecha. -Más aun, es completamente inaceptable que tú, siendo inocente, termines tras las rejas.

Tanto descaro era inaceptable. -¡Pero si es usted quien me está acusando injustamente!- Grito furiosa.

-Cierto, pero esta entre tus manos toda solución. Y… no solo entre tus manos.- Paseo su mirada lentamente por todo el cuerpo de la chica, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para que ella lo notara, en sus pechos y sus piernas. Esta vez sonrió más impúdicamente que nunca, sus palabras más que sugestivas eran bastante literales.

-¿Por qué yo?- Se encontró preguntando. Su mirada se había perdido en el aire y uno se preguntaría si se lo había preguntado a Sasuke o a ella misma.

-¿Realmente importa ahora?- Él contesto de cualquier forma.

-Quisiera agotar todas mis opciones si no le molesta.- Su voz se constreñía fuertemente, aquella mirada cortaba cada palabra en seco.

La miro con una nueva sonrisa, pero si algo concedía sus ojos esta vez, era desafío. -Porque se que puedo tenerte.

Uno que Sakura no fallo en tomar. -Se esta contradiciendo un poco señor Uchiha ¿Qué hay de 'lo excitante' del asunto? Su razón me parece bastante insulsa.- Si podía amedrentar un poco, ya fuera su persona física o su espíritu como él pretendía hacerlo con ella, con gusto tomaría cualquier oportunidad.

-A estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que lo que pienses de mí me importa muy poco.- Ignoro olímpicamente el supuesto golpe a su ego y puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y cruzo sus dedos frente su barbilla, la misma posición que había tomado cuando se conocieron. Entonces se quedo esperando, sostuvo su mirada sobre ella un largo momento antes de reclinarse de nuevo en su silla. Su lenguaje corporal decía que seguía esperando.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sabia ahora que no saldría de aquí antes de que él hubiera obtenido lo que deseaba, fuere lo que fuere. Los breves minutos transcurridos desde que entro en la oficina habían sido tan educativos como aquel primer encuentro.

Y algo, algo dentro de ella no estaba dispuesto a darle tal satisfacción, no si podía evitarlo, no sin luchar hasta el último momento por salvar su integridad. Si en algún momento cruzo por su cabeza el más fino velo de interés por intimar con este hombre, había sido hecho trizas y jamás, ella sentía esto muy fuertemente, jamás volvería a aparecer.

-No.-

-Piénsalo bien Sakura.- Le aconsejo con una mirada retadora. -Puede que en su búsqueda la policía no solo encuentre el Chidori Nagashi…-

Al darle contexto a sus palabras, todas las posibles situaciones y escenarios que podrían considerarse ilegales la advertían como la única protagonista en su mente. -No seria capaz.-

-Creo que ambos sabemos que si.- Su tono era ligero y juguetón, no sonreía, pero su expresión era liviana. - Anfetaminas, Cocaína, Heroína y varias sustancias que terminen en ina.- El atractivo rostro se transformó en una mascara de exaltación y desconcierto. -¡Señorita Haruno!... ¿Quién pensaría que tras esa cara de ángel se escondiera una repulsiva narcotraficante cualquiera?-

Soltó lo primero que llego a su mente para defenderse. -… Evidencias circunstanciales.-

Esa respuesta hizo que la sopesara mas curiosamente con la mirada, soltó un chasquido y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para enfatizar su diversión. -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso significa?-

Pero la pregunta no fue oída. Sakura seguía diluida en su actual situación y se repetía una y otra vez la misma respuesta. Ya ni siquiera sabia porque se aferraba tanto a ella.-Tengo dignidad. No voy a acceder a algo tan absurdo sol-

-¿Qué opinas de la pornografía?- La pregunta la detuvo en seco. -Puedo convertirte en una estrella del entretenimiento para adultos en un instante.- Alzo ambas cejas seductoramente.

No había necesidad de preguntar nada ¿Cómo lograría tal cosa? Eso era lo de menos, la finalidad era lo importante y aunque pasables, sus habilidades de reflexión le hicieron notar algo importante. -Eso no seria ilegal.- Ella tenia veinticuatro años, si esto era otro recurso para obligarla a aceptar la oferta, había encontrado un posible defecto.

-No.- Concedió Sasuke. -Pero si entretenido ¿Qué diría tus padres si de repente les llegara un 'interesante' video de su hijita preciada?

En eso no había pensado.

Bien podría haber soportado la burla, las miradas despectivas y lascivas que eso pudiera acarrearle… Pero eso era porque las había visualizado proviniendo de extraños, de desconocidos, de gente fácilmente reemplazable. Pensar en los ojos llenos de reprobación y decepción de su padre, la tristeza y vergüenza en los de su madre fue un shock más grande del esperado.

-Puedes pensar lo peor de mí… y tendrás razón.-Sentencio finalmente, cuando comprendió que no recibiría una respuesta a su pregunta. Su mirada continuaba clavada en ella. -No hay nada de lo cual no pudiera acusarte y salir victorioso.- Esto ultimo fue dicho sin socarronería o prepotencia, solamente en esa manera en la que uno habla cuando sabe que esta diciendo la simple y sencilla verdad.

Aunque era algo garantizado que caería en oídos sordos, era necesario hacer la pregunta una vez más. -¿Porque?

-¿Por qué no?-

En realidad ya en aquel momento se hallaba Sakura totalmente desarmada y aplanada. Con el mayor apremio habría bajado la cabeza ante él y suplicado por una prórroga, pero comprendió bastante bien que pedirle compasión a este hombre seria como pedirle al sol que saliera por el oeste. Así que se mantuvo firme en su fachada digna y orgullosa y sin poder creerlo del todo oyó salir de su propia boca las siguientes palabras. -Esta bien.-

Hubo un corto silencio, como con la mayoría de las cosas, si su respuesta había sorprendido a Sasuke esto nunca fue demostrado.

-¿Qué esta bien?

-Acepto.- Contesto secamente.

-¿Qué aceptas?- Presiono él con voz neutra.

-Su… trato.

-¿Cuál es el trato Sa-ku-ra?- Separo cada silaba de su nombre lentamente.

-Acepto tener relaciones sexuales con usted a cambio de que retire los cargos.- No había énfasis en ninguna de sus palabras, todas contenían exactamente el mismo peso de irritación y crudeza.

-¿Libre y conscientemente?- Pregunto de manera mas rígida pero sin urgirla a nada. Su paciencia parecía exceder la suya de una manera apabullante, una evaluación que le enervaba en demasía.

-Ya he dicho que si… señor Uchiha.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que podía ser percibida más que vista. Sasuke la miro mudo, ladeando un poco su cabeza. Se paro, pasando de ella caminó directamente hacia la puerta. Cuando Sakura volteo, pudo observar como sostenía la puerta abierta con una mano y con la otra indicaba la salida. -No hay que ser tan formales Sakura, puedes llamarme Sasuke.- Ella entendió el mensaje y más que presta se dirigió a la salida. No deseaba respirar un segundo más el mismo aire que aquel tipejo. Justo cuando Sakura iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta él se inclino un poco hacia adelante, direcciono su boca hacia su pequeña oreja, su boca ya enteramente desvergonzada, y susurro quedamente. -Después de todo… estas hablando con el hombre que te va a coger como si su **alma** dependieran de ello.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier replica ante el comentario tan vulgar la puerta ya había sido cerrada a sus espaldas. Dejándola con un nudo en la garganta y una sola palabra en su mente.

_Bastardo._

Y cuanta razón tenía.

* * *

**_-Me sorprende que lo haya aceptado la cita tan fácilmente.- _**_Sentencio el pequeño y lánguido animal mientras relamía su pelaje, había pasado demasiado tiempo afuera, sin protección y podía sentirlo pesar sobre su cuerpo. No había estado en sus planes iniciales pero hubo de retornar a la casa la víspera del encuentro entre Sasuke y la chica pelirrosa, era necesario, no solo porque estaba en su limite si no porque su astuto instinto había captado algo y era apremiante comunicarlo…_

_-Esta en su naturaleza, no desconfía de nada ni de nadie.- Explico desde la ventana el joven de piel blanca y ojos profundamente negros._

**_-Y lo que es una desventaja para ella… _**

_-Es nuestra ganancia._

**_-¿Cuánto esperas sacar de esto?- _**_El inusual interés invertido en la pregunta hizo que el chico pelinegro desviara su mirada del paisaje nocturno hacia el animal postrada en la antigua y acojinada silla. Él nunca había indagado sobre sus métodos, nunca se había molestado en detalles insignificantes, dejaba todas las decisiones enteramente en sus manos. Miro al zorro nuevamente, tal vez ya estaba en camino de develar lo especial de la situación, al menos ya serian dos._

_-No tengo idea._

_La respuesta no fue y al mismo tiempo fue la esperada._**_ -Nunca antes habías aceptado a una mujer sin antes saber ese detalle.- _**_No se conocía a Sasuke por ser un hombre incauto, durante todo este tiempo Naruto podía decir esto firmemente y de cualquier modo nunca lo había visto hacer algo que no deseara. Era este detalle el que había marcado su sino, el de ambos. Naruto también compartía su parte de 'eventualidades' en la historia, la diferencia es que él había escogido mantenerlas escondidas en la seguridad de su memoria._

_-Tengo un buen presentimiento.- Hablo sin ningún tipo de matiz en su voz._

**_-No seas blasfemo… ambos sabemos que no hay nada bueno en ti.- _**_Bromear era algo__foráneo para cualquiera de los dos a esta alturas. Pero hay hábitos que nunca muere, por mas fútiles que sean, y apesadumbrar constantemente al otro era uno de los placeres que no estaban dispuesto a ceder pronto._

_-Hablaba en sentido figurado.- Su voz sonó casi animada. Naruto reconocía la excitación distante envuelta en su tono, Sasuke raramente le permitía ser testigo de estos lapsos de sincero abandono y aun así nadie lo conocía mejor. _

**_-Sin embargo, debo advertirte…- _**_Y por eso, porque lo conocía como nadie sabía lo que sus palabras desencadenarían, pero era necesario advertirle. No podían arriesgarse a nada._

_-¿Hn?_

**_-Creo que deberías tener cuidado.- _**_Comento, tanteando el ambiente general, Sasuke se encontraba particularmente receptivo esta noche, quizás sus palabras pudieran ser transmitidas correctamente._

_-¿Cuidado?- El nítido seño se ensombreció gradualmente. _

**_-Hay algo… es extraño para mi.- _**_Comenzó a explicarse._**_ -Solo digo que puede que esta vez este fuera de tu alcance.- _**_Sasuke se enfoco más en él y entrecerró sus ojos en disgusto._

_-¿Crees que 'algo' como 'ella' esta fuera de mi alcance?- Hablo rechinando los dientes y Naruto se pregunto si estaría imaginando el sabor de su sangre en su boca._

_Probablemente Naruto realmente apreciaba su vida, porque decidió sabiamente no decir mas sobre el asunto. Salió de la habitación con rumbo de vuelta a la casa de la joven de ojos verdes, dejando a su amigo y compañero crear solo la ventisca de mal humor a la cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Si la chica notaba su ausencia el acertijo que había comenzado a engranarse resultaría más difícil de resolver y el tiempo se agotaba. _

_Lo que era cierto era que un reto mudo había sido tirado sobre la mesa. Una profecía de superación personal había sido puesta en acción. Y mientras que alguien mas ya había jugado una vez con sus destinos ninguno podía imaginar con certeza lo que depararía este nuevo peldaño en su larga y extenuante condena._

* * *

**N.A:** Ahora que lo releí, me parece que Sasuke se la pasa riendo y sonriendo por todo este capitulo, no se si eso puede ser considerado como ooc dado que en mi mente y en este capitulo en especial su personalidad es la de un cínico, narcisista, arrogante… o algo por el estilo y no la de un tierno y risueño jovencillo. Bueno, mi maestro de dibujo solía decirme que solo hay una manera de hacerse mejor en cualquier cosa… Practicando. Confío en que si sigo escribiendo (Por mas difícil que a veces se torne esto) y con sus consejos mejorare. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**N.A2:** Esta es una aclaracion general para todo lo que escriba en el futuro, algunos de los temas introducidos en este capitulo son temas serios y no es mi intencion desacreditar esto. Solo han sido usados aqui con un caracter ficticio y con el buen proposito de entretener.


End file.
